1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and more particularly, to methods performed by wireless communications devices to alleviate self-interference.
2. Related Art
A wireless communications device, such as a mobile phone, may have a plurality of wireless modules designed based on a plurality of different communications standards. The wireless communications device may be subject to a problem of self-interference if two or more of its wireless modules are active at the same time, using close frequency bands. To mitigate such a problem, the wireless communications device may include a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter to reject unwanted interference. However, this approach may not be an optimal solution because it may inevitably increase the wireless communications device's overall hardware cost.